


Sorrow

by Rikerbabe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Sarafina's thoughts on Kaecilius....





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> OK...wrote this to shut the muses up before they start up on a sequel to the first one...

I can still feel him…

I can help him if he will let me…

My heart sank as I learned that Kaecilius, the one who desired me has now become a part of Dormammu, forever chained to the darkness and evil. The unshed tears burn in my eyes as I struggle to maintain my serene composure and find a way to help him. The Temple is destroyed, the members of the Order have scattered across the globe, to save themselves from Dormammu’s wrath. Only a few brave souls have remained here to help defend what’s left of the Temple. We wait for Stephen Strange to return, along with Wong and Mordor and pray that Dormammu is gone for good.

I have secluded myself away from the others and try to reach out to Kaecilius with my mind, hoping to find that there is still a part of him that can feel my presence and respond. The Ancient One had come to me worrying about him and voiced her doubts that he could remain with the Order. I spoke gently to her, encouraging her to keep watch and see how he progresses in this endeavor. 

As the Watcher for the Ancient Order, I am responsible for keeping the thousand different worlds and the many dimensions properly balanced throughout the known Universe. This task that was given to me is not an easy one! 

Kaecilius has always desired me…and I have been aware of his glances many times during his time here at the Temple. But I could not encourage him, for that would have been troubling to the Ancient One. She had always taught that our emotions would either be beneficial or troubling to us and that they could either lead us to a better awareness of ourselves or the utter destruction of ourselves.

He didn’t heed the gentle warnings that she had given him, and now he may be lost to the Order…to me for all eternity. My heart is heavy with sorrow as I try to reach out to him, but only find emptiness…. As I sit here, a tear escapes and makes a path down my cheek, the only witness to my internal pain and suffering.

I hold onto a sliver of hope that I can reach him, draw him back from Dormammu and return him to the Order without losing myself in the process. 

If only he had known the secret of my heart…. that I desired him as much as he desired me, but chose to ignore it to save him from Dormammu and his eternal lies. I chose to protect him by hurting myself...


End file.
